koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed/Challenges
Daily Trials Solo challenges with their own distinct rules, they can only be done once a day, though it is possible to retry twice using ingots. The recommended elemental affinity for each one changes routinely. Players who achieve an "S" grade are permitted to play the next difficulty tier for better prizes. Siege= :Element: 1 Element :Rewards: Jades (Beta), Carat Gems :Objective: Protect the siege ram as it destroys the gates of Luoyang. Incoming enemies will periodically attack in droves, forcing players to remain on the defensive while the ram is in its charging phase. Defeating captains will speed up the ram's charging phase. |-|Wooden Ox= :Element: All Elements :Rewards: Coins :Objective: Destroy as many wooden oxen as possible within the time limit. Faster oxen will appear once time is almost over, though the coins they bear are more numerous. It is recommended to use quick attacks that have wide coverage in an area. |-|Kill Inferno= :Element: 1 Element :Rewards: Weapons (Beta), Legendary Weapon Fragments :Objective: Defeat as much enemies as possible within the time limit. A straightforward hack and slash challenge where eliminated foes are gradually replaced with stronger ones. Foes will occasionally drop Musou wines and speed boots. |-|Red Cliff= :Element: 1 Element :Rewards: Experience Pills (Beta), Experience Bottles :Objective: Knock all surrounding enemies off the stage's platform. It is recommended to use crowd-clearing moves for this particular challenge. Officers will occasionally arrive to hinder the player's progress. Boss Fight Upon clearing missions in Campaign Mode, players might be alerted of a boss character's brief presence in a random city. Confronting them will pit their whole team against the player's in a short brawl. Because these fights do not last long, it may take multiple rounds to completely whittle down the boss's health; note that each round consumes action points. Deploying officers to areas under their faction's jurisdiction will dramatically raise their stats for the whole battle. Performances for this challenge are ranked by player participation. Whoever deals the most damage is considered one of the top 5. Rewards are received by defeating the boss in time or exchanging them with bravery points earned from previous brawls. Boss battles now reward players with coins for their efforts. It is also possible to intercede a friend's boss battle on their behalf. ;Rewards *'1x Flags (S)' - 500,000 Damage Points *'1x Flags (S)' - 800,000 Damage Points *'1x XP Gourd' - 1,200,000 Damage Points *'1x XP Gourd' - 2,000,000 Damage Points *'1x 2★ Artifact Chest' - 3,200,000 Damage Points *'3x 2★ Artifact Chest' - 4,800,000 Damage Points *'30x Legendary Fragment' - 6,400,000 Damage Points *'60x Legendary Fragment' - 8,000,000 Damage Points *'4x 2★ Artifact Chest' - 12,000,000 Damage Points *'1x 3★ Artifact Chest' - 24,000,000 Damage Points Exploration Command an officer to explore a discovered territory for treasures. The expedition takes several hours to finish and any character dispatched cannot participate in other missions nor be replaced mid-journey. Rewards are normally found every 5 minutes and the deployed officer acquires experience from the time they spent exploring. If players wish to accelerate the exploration process, they must spend ingots to do so. The amount required depends on the remaining hours left. New areas are unlocked by gaining more lordship levels. Ladder of Glory Introduced in later updates, this challenge pits the player's team against three random officers in a free-for-all match similar to boss battles. However, certain effects will come into play once two opponents have been defeated. Each tier consists of 10 rounds that rise in difficulty; the second tier introduces buffed opponents while the third tier brings in enemies with elemental attributes. When the player loses a round, they will no longer be able to participate until tomorrow. Skipping tiers is possible by making use of the level pass requires ingots or coins; the overall cost is proportionate to the player's best star count divided by 3 rounded down to the nearest tenth. Up to 60 rounds can be bypassed. If the player chooses to fight, however, they forfeit the right to use the level pass for the entire day. ;Enemy Effects *'Attack Up' - Increases the surviving opponent's attack power. *'Entrenchment' - Causes the surviving opponent not to flinch against attacks. *'Spell Immune' - Protects the surviving opponent from debuffs. ;Rewards Collecting stars is essential in order to obtain the mode's various prizes. *'30 Stars' - 3 God's Touch Sacred Spring *'60 Stars' - 5 God's Touch Sacred Spring *'90 Stars' - 5 God's Touch Sacred Spring, 3 Casting Sacred Spring *'120 Stars' - 5 God's Touch Sacred Spring, 5 Casting Sacred Spring *'135 Stars' - 5 God's Touch Sacred Spring, 5 Casting Sacred Spring, 3 Grind Sacred Spring *'150 Stars' - 10 God's Touch Sacred Spring, 5 Casting Sacred Spring, 3 Grind Sacred Spring, 1 Celestial Stone *'180 Stars' - 15 God's Touch Sacred Spring, 8 Casting Sacred Spring, 5 Grind Sacred Spring, 2 Celestial Stone *'210 Stars' - 5 Grind Sacred Spring, 2 Celestial Stone, 1 Shuttle, 1 Needle ;Star Requirements *Complete the stage. *Ensure that all officers survive. *Clear stage within one minute. ;Tier Rewards Rewards obtained by clearing each round. *'Tier 1 Reward' - 2 Legendary Fragments, 400 Coins *'Tier 2 Reward' - 2 Legendary Fragments, 400 Coins *'Tier 3 Reward' - 3 Legendary Fragments, 600 Coins *'Tier 4 Reward' - 3 Legendary Fragments, 800 Coins *'Tier 5 Reward' - 3 Legendary Fragments, 1,000 Coins *'Tier 6 Reward' - 4 Legendary Fragments, 1,200 Coins *'Tier 7 Reward' - 4 Legendary Fragments, 1,500 Coins Observatory Unlocked by attaining an account level of 50, this mode allows players to collect meteorites by stargazing constellations. It costs silver coins and has a limit of 20 attempts per day, though the limit can be raised by spending ingots. Stargazing each time also yields Astral Fragments used for unlocking a character's meteorite slot. There is a chance that players can unlock subsequent constellations which contain higher quality meteorites. Although exploring them will often bring players back to the Tortoise Constellation, it is possible to reach the better ones more easily by spending 150 ingots on the Phoenix Constellation. Sometimes, players may receive an extra chance to explore which nets not only better meteorites but also coins and ingots. Constellations Category:Gameplay